That Special Girl
by I'm the reason the rum is gone
Summary: Loraine aka Midnight has been become the target of Kane after RAW where Kane screamed "Is he alive or dead?" She begrudgingly agrees to be his slave, but Kane's brother returns and the fight to claim Midnight is on. KaneOC, TakerOC COMPLETE!
1. Prologue

I just had a spur of the moment idea. I hope you like it. I just have been hit by sudden inspiration and I wanted to do something I wanted to do for a change. Hope you enjoy this fanfiction. Loraine belongs to me; all others belong to WWE.

Prologue

Loraine stared in the mirror for the third time. She was so tired of being eye candy for Vince McMahon. She wondered if things would be different. Everyone was so scared of Kane after he flipped out on RAW. No one dared to cross him.

"Is he alive or dead?" The wrestling world knew who he was talking about, but did they really? She finished putting on her purple blouse and black miniskirt, the Undertaker's colors, when there was a knock at the door. It startled her, but she went to it anyway.

Kane was standing there and those in the hall looked at her with sympathy. "Let me in to your room." He said quietly, but it was still menacing.

She let him in and shut the door. "What can I do for you, Kane?"

"Where is he?" Kane moaned. "I'm lost without him. You are the closest I have to him, you know."

"What do you mean?" Loraine asked.

"You wear his colors and have the scary factor. The divas are scared of you." Kane smiled at her.

"What does that mean to me?"

"I want someone to help me get even with John Cena, JBL, and Batista." Kane looked at her. "I'll protect you and in exchange you toy with them."

"What will happen to this deal when your brother comes back?" Loraine asked.  
"I'm hoping he'll accept you into the family."

"As?"

"My lover and slave."

She paused. "Slave?"

"Yes, you can't hope to outpower me. You will become my slave and help me whether you like it or not." Kane grabbed her and pulled her into him.

"Fine, but if I can find a way out, I'll take it." Loraine shivered.

"What is it?"

"Your brother is watching the arena. It is only a matter of time." She said.

"Good, go to Batista first. Remember, if you tell anyone, I will beat you within an inch of your life. You belong to me now." He kissed her roughly.

"Yes, Kane."

He slapped her. "No, what am I, Loraine?"

"Master."

"Good girl. Now be master's pet and go to Batista. You must call me Kane in public."

"Yes, Master." She left her dressing room and the people outside wondered what happened in there.

She found Batista in the next hallway, talking to Shawn Michaels.

"So I think that Kane will…hello there, Loraine." Shawn was saying, but saw the beauty standing there. "What's going on?"

Her fright was still there. "You need to help me."

"What's wrong? Something happen?" Batista asked.

"Kane came to my dressing room and now he's stalking me. I need to be protected from him. Please!" Loraine's genuine fear was playing to both of them.

"I'll protect you." Batista said.

"You will? He's been crazy ever since he screamed 'Is he alive or dead?'" Loraine shivered.

"In all fairness, you are wearing his brother's colors." Shawn pointed out.

"I like purple and this skirt was the only one that went with it." Loraine defended.

"Well, I'm sure we can unite against Kane." Batista smiled.

"NO!" Loraine shouted. "If he knew I went for help, it would only hurt me."

"She has a point, Dave." Shawn said.

"Protection from afar? I can do that." Batista hugged her. "I'll see you in the main event, right? It's me and Shawn vs. CM Punk and Kane."

"I'll be out there, sure." She forced a smile.

"See you then. Come on, Shawn."

"Wait, who's refereeing?"

"John Cena is, why?" Shawn asked.

"Just wondered is all." She turned the corner and went back to her dressing room, opening the door. Kane was still there and she sat on the floor and waited.

"Well?" Kane growled.

"Batista has agreed to protect me from you stalking me, Master. I have to go to the main event tonight or he will get suspicious." Loraine bowed her head.

"Good." Kane said. "They will get what they deserve. The Brothers of Destruction will make sure they rest in peace."

Loraine cowered, having a secret smile as Kane's booming laugh echoed in her room.


	2. Saved

Hope you enjoy this fanfiction. Loraine belongs to me; all others belong to WWE. Just for a note, I am not speculating anything. This is a character of mine placed in the WWE.

Chapter 1

**SUMMERSLAM 2008**

The arena was electric with anticipation. Loraine had played her part to Kane perfectly as per her other instructions. She was now getting ready for her real lover's arrival. Known as Midnight on the WWE stage, she laced up her boots in earnest. She was nervous because her match at this Pay-Per-View was against Batista, John Cena, and Edge. It was just she. Kane had set it up after betraying her true place in the WWE to them.

Kane had told them it was all an act he organized. The first part about the act was try enough, but Kane didn't organize it. The unnamed one had organized it. Midnight took a look in the mirror as she adopted her superior dark air. Her character was beautifully crafted and she loved every moment of it. What Vince McMahon didn't know was, that like Kane and his brother, she also had powers. Undertaker had his lightning, Kane had his fire, but the elements of darkness and light belonged to her.

She had taken awhile to perfect them as she was very young. She decided that the faster she mastered them, the closer it brought her to his attention. She had been right. She was almost always right.

Walking past Shawn Michaels who sneered at her, she ignored him and got to the ramp and waited. Edge and Batista had already been introduced and John Cena was going to the ring. She took a deep breathe and let her eyes go pitch black as her music cued her entrance. "Inside the Fire" by Disturbed blasted the speakers and as soon as the words "Ooo, Devon won't go to heaven" hit the crowd, she walked out.

She collected souls for her own amusement she decided as she listened to her entrance theme. When she got into the ring, "There's another way. Release your life and take your place inside the fire" blinding lights hit her "with her." She smiled at the three men and took her place on the other side of the referee.

Taking the microphone from Lillian, she looked at Cena, Edge, and Batista. She had to stall, Kane had to come and save her, but she had a sinking feeling that she would be alone this night. Kane had not appeared in two weeks when the locker room was enlightened.

"Gentlemen, I understand you have a bone to pick with me, but before you beat the crap out of a girl, you should know something. Kane and I aren't lovers. I was so scared that he would break me in half that I did as he asked. He always threatened me and I did everything I did for the last month out of fear of being burned. I know this doesn't excuse what I have done, but I hope it will let you see the softer side of Midnight and hopefully, after tonight, we can be friends." She smiled sadly, no more stalling.

They nodded and took their positions, understanding the fear that surrounding Kane very well. It wasn't everyday the Big Red Machine was intimidated. John Cena was in the ring first, Midnight closed her eyes, and the bell sounded. She braced for impact, but it never came. When she opened her eyes, it was dark and there was cheering. Had she accidentally set her powers off?

But then the funeral dirge played and she knew her true lover was back. They had been inseparable since Undertaker's American Badass gimmick was over. The three men were all wondering what was going on as he loomed closer. This relationship was the best kept in the WWE, even more than John Cena and Mickie James, though everyone knew it would happen eventually.

He stepped up the steps and the lights came back on as lightning crackled. He took off his hat and trench coat and stood in the ring glaring at all of them. The match was interrupted, but no bell had sounded. Silence descended as Edge took a microphone.

"You were banished! What the hell are you doing here?" Edge yelled.

Then Ted DiBiase, Sr., came into the arena. "You idiot! Vickie can't banish anyone, she doesn't have that kind of power. Your ego is over inflated, so I decided to make the match a little more even. It will be Undertaker and Midnight versus you three gentlemen in a free for all." Cheers erupted throughout the crowd.

"No! NO!" Edge screamed.  
The Undertaker looked at Midnight and she looked at him timidly. She tried to smile, but even she was terrified of her lover in all his glory. Then he did something that shocked everyone. He crushed her into a hug. The crowd went nuts.

"Midnight." His low voice purred. The crowd listened.

"Undertaker." She breathed.

The bell resounded and the Undertaker went to work. He threw Edge out of the ring, and clotheslined Batista. John Cena was the only one left and when he mouthed 'How?', Midnight smiled and the arena went dark. When the lights returned, all there was was a white rose and a card.

The card simply read: REVENGE.


	3. Origin

Hope you enjoy this fanfiction. Loraine belongs to me; all others belong to WWE. Just for a note, I am not speculating anything. This is a character of mine placed in the WWE.

Chapter 2

**MONDAY NIGHT RAW (THE ONE AFTER SUMMERSLAM)**

Midnight sat in her dressing room, ready for RAW to start. She had been with the Undertaker all night, but the Undertaker was a little hostile. It was true that she had hidden her powers from him, but only because she also needed to hid them from Kane as well.

The Undertaker appeared in her room, but she wasn't frightened. She invited him to talk to her before the show. She said she would explain everything about her if he came to her and apparently he had believed her.

"Undertaker…" She breathed as she felt his presence.

"You said you would explain yourself." He had an agenda and the fact that the woman who loved him kept something from him was grounds for demise alone.

"I will." She sat on the couch and took a deep breath. "I was born of light and darkness. I am their instrument on earth. Before you ask, I don't know how long I've been on earth and I am only here to observe."

"So you chose wrestling?" The Undertaker asked.

"What other way to have fun and see the world on a company's budget?" She smiled and the lights danced about them.

"So what happened with Kane?" He changed the subject.

"He cornered me 5 weeks ago and made me his slave, thinking I was powerless." She answered, venom edging her voice.

"I see." The Undertaker knew that her story was true. She was happy just being in his presence for she loved him. But she shouldn't love him. He was Death on earth and she could get hurt.

As if reading his thoughts, she said, "I'm immortal."

He stared. "Like that?" He pointed at her beautiful body.

"If I want. I could always change forms."

"Do you know what I am, Loraine?" The Undertaker asked gravely.

"Well, considering you are like me in that you don't belong on earth? I'm gonna bet you are either a demon or the Angel of Death. Just based on your character of course."

"I am the Angel of Death." He said in a low voice.

"So that's why you always wear gloves." He nodded. "I want to know if this could work between us, Death." Her eyes had gone pitch black again.

"I don't think we should. Kane is Lord of the Demons and I cannot stop him unless he upsets the balance." The Undertaker sighed.

"You don't think we should? I am willing to take the risk!" She said, angry.

"I know, but you aren't ready for it yet. You are young."

"Ok, that has nothing to do with anything. You swore you would protect me and what better way to protect me then to get to know me?" Loraine was Midnight and Dawn at the same time. How could she not be loved?

"It doesn't work that way." He answered.

"No, you don't work that way. Leave me be…" She whispered.

"I broke your heart." He said.

"Yes, are you happy? Now light will never shine outdoors where I am. LEAVE!" Darkness filled the room and she stalked out.

She saw Triple H getting ready for the crossover show with Smackdown and came over to him. He looked at her curiously and she stepped closer.

"Hi, Midnight." He said.

"Hi, I was wondering if you could genuinely protect me from Kane and the Undertaker, Hunter." She answered sweetly.

"Kane still after you?" She nodded. "Why Undertaker? He helped you last night."

"I don't want to talk about it." She responded automatically.

"Okay, sure. I can protect you." Triple H smiled.

"Thanks, I owe you one." She walked away and the Undertaker looked at Hunter from across the hallway. Hunter noticed.

"What did you do?" Hunter chuckled.

"I broke her heart. She wanted to be with me and I denied her. She wants nothing to do with me until I want her." Undertaker said.

"So want her." Hunter said.

"That's the problem. I already do."


	4. Tested

Hope you enjoy this fanfiction. Loraine belongs to me; all others belong to WWE. Just for a note, I am not speculating anything. This is a character of mine placed in the WWE.

Chapter 3

**MONDAY NIGHT RAW (THE FOLLOWING WEEK) **

Midnight was in her dressing room when there was a knock at the door. She sighed, eyes going dark and opened the door ready to reprimand. She stared at her visitor.

"Hi." Hunter said. "Can I come in? I need to talk with you."

"Sure, I guess." Midnight looked at him.

"Look, I know you got hurt by the Undertaker and that you love him. You need to give him time."

"TIME? I gave him enough time. HE left ME, not the other way around, Hunter."

"Fair enough, but you are breaking your own heart by not dealing with your emotions. In fact, no one has seen you since last RAW. You hole yourself up in here. Stop it and move on." He answered with insight.

"I can't do that. I'm ruled by emotions, just like every other human being on the planet. I can't just forget my pain." She sighed.

"I'm not asking you to. I just want you to make an appearance every once in awhile, you know?" Hunter smiled.

"Okay, I'll appear on RAW tonight. Comment on your match with Kane perhaps?" She said, eyes getting lighter.

"Yeah, why not?" He said. I'll see you later then."

Later in the show, Midnight was sitting next to Jerry "the King" Lawler and Michael Cole. She was waiting for the participants in the match, but no one had come out yet and she was worried about Hunter.

"Jerry? What's going on?" Cole asked.

"Not sure, you have anything to do with this, Midnight?" He chuckled lightly.

"No, I don't." She answered with worry.

The arena went dark and when the lights came up Hunter was standing in the ring with the Undertaker. Hunter grabbed the microphone from Lillian and looked at the crowd with a playful look.

"Hi, people. We decided, meaning me and Taker here, that we are going to have a tag team match with Kane and a partner of his choosing." Hunter smiled.

"Oh, no." Midnight said, for she knew whom Kane would choose.

Kane came out and she made the arena go dark save for his pyro. When he looked at the announcing table, she wasn't there. Kane roared and looked at the Undertaker, taking another microphone.

"You stole her from me, Brother. She is mine." Kane said.

"It's not my fault that you can't keep a leash on any woman you want. If she didn't want to not be here, she would be here." His brother replied.

"Choose a partner, Kane." Hunter said.

"I choose Midnight." Kane laughed.

Her music started, but she didn't come out. She looked up at Jerry who was looking at her out of the corner of his eye.

Jerry looked at Cole. "I don't know where Midnight is, Michael, but Kane is getting more upset by the minute and she's not here soon, we may have a disaster on our hands."


	5. Midnight, Jericho, and HHH

Hope you enjoy this fanfiction. Loraine belongs to me; all others belong to WWE. Just for a note, I am not speculating anything. This is a character of mine placed in the WWE.

Chapter 4

**MONDAY NIGHT RAW (THE FOLLOWING WEEK AFTER THE "DIASTER" EPISODE OF RAW) **

"Welcome to Monday Night RAW and if you saw the tag team match last week, you know how pissed Kane is." Jerry said, introducing the show.

"Indeed he is, Jerry and the question on everyone's mind is 'Where is Midnight?'" Cole looked up the ramp to see the lights go out. "Uh oh."

When the lights came up, Midnight was in the ring and looking at Jerry Lawler. She smiled at him and quickly turned to face the audience.

"Hi. I want to apologize for my behavior last week. I shouldn't have hid under the announcing table and that was wrong of me. That doesn't, however, excuse Kane's behavior over the past several weeks." She took a breath. "For those of you who may know, I have been a slave to Kane since he snapped. I wanted to say no, but I was afraid of him and I thought he would be immune to my powers. When Taker came back, I was overjoyed. But then he broke my heart and no one has done anything for me ever since. I fought for my life and I have nothing to show for it." The crowd cheered.

"Break the walls down!" Jericho's music sounded. He came out and sure enough Lance Cade was behind him. He walked to the ring with grace. She envied him for a moment there, but quickly shook it off. Jericho respected no one but himself.

"Let me get this straight, Midnight." Jericho looked at her. "You have nothing to show for what Kane did to you? That no one has helped you and all have forsaken you?"

"Where are you going with this?" Midnight asked, eyes growing dark.

"I can save you from Kane!" Jericho said, forcefully. "Let me save you!"

"No one can save her from me." They all looked up to see Kane on the Titantron. "She belongs to me!"

Jericho took a step forward. "How about this? I will save her from you and you can like it or hate it. Doesn't matter to me."

"She doesn't need to be saved!" Triple H yelled from the announcing table. "I'm keeping my promise to protect her from the Brothers of Destruction."

"What?" Jericho asked. "She hid under the table there last week because you failed to protect her. Face it, she's better off with me." Jericho looked at Triple H defiantly.

"Why don't we hear what Midnight has to say?" Jerry asked.

"Good plan." Jericho looked at Midnight. "Well?"

"Well?" Triple H turned to her.  
Kane looked at her from the Tron. "Well?"

"I think it would be wise for the Brothers of Destruction to leave me alone. Triple H can still protect me, he's still the King of Kings. Chris, if you can swallow your pride, I suppose you can join me as well. Cade can join, although whatever you decide, I'm sure he'll abide, lapdog that he is." She chuckled darkly.

"What's so funny?" Jericho asked.

She looked directly above him and the crowd cheered as Jericho came face-to-face with the Undertaker. She stepped back and Triple H put an arm up to shield her. She brushed right by him and turned to everyone.

"I'm sorry. You thought I was the good girl in all this, Jericho? You have another thing coming." She looked at the Undertaker and he chokeslammed Jericho as Cade tried to save him. "Too late, lapdog." Tombstone to Cade.

"Well, that was new. Triple H better get out of there." Jerry said.

Midnight walked over to Triple H and shook his hand. "Thanks, Hunter."

"Anytime." Hunter replied.

Midnight looked at the Undertaker who offered his arm. She looks at him with confidence and the lights go out.

When they come back up, the two are gone and Hunter takes the microphone. He bends over Jericho and picks up the black rose on his chest. Attached to it is a card.

"Ladies and gentleman, what we just witnessed was a harnessing of power and anyone who pisses off Midnight will feel her wrath. The next target has been named." Triple H says, opening the card.

"Who is it?" Jerry and Michael Cole ask at the same time.

Hunter turns the card to the camera and on the Tron it says KANE in blood.


	6. The Start of Her Pursuit

Hope you enjoy this fanfiction. Loraine belongs to me; all others belong to WWE. Just for a note, I am not speculating anything. This is a character of mine placed in the WWE.

Chapter 5

**MONDAY NIGHT RAW (THE FOLLOWING WEEK)**

Midnight looked at the screen as the Brothers of Destruction were facing each other for the rights to her. What the hell was that? She was a free spirit and she wasn't going to sit around and let them dictate her life.

She got up and was out the door and down the hall before anyone saw anything. "Inside the Fire" by Disturbed played and she walked out to the laugh. As she made her way to the ring the brothers stopped to look at her dark glorious beauty. Kane licked his lips as the song said "give your soul to me." Undertaker punched him in the face as Midnight took the microphone.

"Ok, I need to say this. You are both idiots." They looked at her incredulously. 'Let me explain. Look, I don't take orders from anyone and I am not going to start. I might have been your slave, Kane, but I was biding my time until your brother got back. I have a plan for everything. For instance…"

"Break the walls down!" Jericho came running to the ring with Cade close behind.

"What do you want, Jericho?" Undertaker rasped.

"You all need to be saved! You are tormenting this poor girl. You stopped me from saving her last week and I'm not going to let you do that again." Jericho yelled at them into the microphone.

The World Heavyweight Champion CM Punk came out with Triple H, who currently holds the WWE Championship. She looked at them and laughed.  
Triple H put an arm around her and she let him. She still needed to string him along until the Undertaker was WWE Champion. She was very happy everything was going her way.

"Look, she's using you. Just like she used me!" Kane yelled.

"She's a woman! She's supposed to use monsters like you!" Jericho said. The Undertaker smirked and Jericho turned on him. "You broke her heart, Deadman. You don't deserve such beauty."

The Undertaker had enough. He knew she couldn't manipulate him because she was still in love with him. Last week told him that. He took Jericho by the neck, but CM Punk intervened.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Taking care of a problem." Undertaker growled back.

"He's not the problem." Midnight said suddenly.

"Really? Who is? My brother?" Undertaker asked.

"He hurt me, you idiot."

"You hurt me, you bitch. You took it upon yourself to despair in my absence and turned to my brother. You caused your own pain and mine. You have no one to blame but yourself." Undertaker said.

The lights went out and everyone screamed. When they came back on, Midnight was kissing the Undertaker. She didn't care who knew. She may nor belong to anyone, but she took what she wanted and that was more important.

Jerry looked on and approved. "About frickin' time."

Adamle came out and spoke. "That's all well and good, but how about a match. Triple H, CM Punk, and Mickie James against, Undertaker, Kane, and Midnight. If the Brothers and Midnight win, they get their own individuals next week to determine the new number one contenders."

The match went by quick and Triple H's team prevailed. Mickie and Midnight didn't even get in the ring as it was a man-brawl.

Midnight turned to Mickie James and said, "Good night."

"What?" Mickie said as she was clotheslined by Midnight.


	7. The Deal

Hope you enjoy this fanfiction. Loraine belongs to me; all others belong to WWE. Just for a note, I am not speculating anything. This is a character of mine placed in the WWE.

Chapter 6

**MONDAY NIGHT RAW (THE FOLLOWING WEEK)**

Everyone was in an uproar after the last RAW. Midnight took out Mickie James. What was that all about? Adamle loved it and the world was blown away. Had she gone heel?

It was the question on the Undertaker's mind. He hadn't seen her yet tonight. She had avoided him. Again.

Midnight was in her dressing room when Triple H knocked on her door. She opened it and let him in. Triple H sat on the couch and looked at her.

"He's worried about you." He began.

"Whoop-de-shit." She replied harshly.

"Look, I don't want to get involved, but he wants you to be safe."

"He's a moron."

"Just talk to him? For me?" Triple H asked.

"Fine." She gritted out.

He left the door open and the Undertaker swiftly closed it as he came in and sat on the couch. It looked like one motion.

"What?" She spat.

"I was worried. Why did you go after Mickie like that?"

"Easy target. Teach them to trust Midnight. It's cold and unfeeling, like you."

The Undertaker shifted his position. "It can't work between us."  
"Bullshit." She looked at him. "You won't date me to protect you. I hate you more than words can express for me right now."

"I understand. I'll make you a deal."

"I'm listening."

The Undertaker stood. "If you win the match at the next pay-per-view, on Sunday, I'll announce publicly that we are dating. If you lose, you can't pursue me any more."

"Will we actually be dating?" She looked skeptical.

"Yes."

"Fine. You have a deal."

The Undertaker walked out, smirking. Mickie James hasn't been beaten for almost 8 months. What hope did she have?

Back in her dressing room, she started reviewing tapes of Mickie. She sighed. How could she beat this woman?

She would cheat. Just like her, she smirked. You can't beat the darkness, but you can sure as hell try.


	8. The Stranger

Hope you enjoy this fanfiction. Loraine belongs to me; all others belong to WWE. Just for a note, I am not speculating anything. This is a character of mine placed in the WWE. Disturbed lyrics are Disturbed property.

Chapter 7

**SUNDAY NIGHT (UNFORGIVEN)**

It was the big night for Midnight. The Women's Championship was up for grabs and she needed it to win her lover's heart back. She was fully prepared to kill if she needed to, since she was already heel.

She looked in the mirror. She was sure she would succeed, but she thought about the deal. IF she beat the champion. Somehow it wasn't enough for her. She calmly changed her eyes to black and walked to the ramp.

Her music started, but she didn't walk out right away. Everyone was wondering were she was. Mickie was in the ring waiting for her. Then she took a deep breath and walked out to "Give your soul to me from eternity."

The crowd exploded because she was singing her own entrance. It meant that she was in a really cruel mood. The crowd cheered for their favorite heel as she walked to the ring and got in.

She looked at Mickie during the break of the song and when the lyrics came on again, did a full split. The crowd ate it up. They cheered louder.

The referee was standing between the two of them and the announcer, Lillian Garcia told the crowd. "This match is set for one fall and is for the Women's Championship. Introducing first, the champion. From West Virginia, Mickie James. And the challenger, from Little Italy in New York City, Midnight." Lillian went to her seat and the bell sounded.

Without waiting a second after the bell rang, Midnight delivered a swift, hard kick to the midsection of Mickie James. Mickie groaned and Midnight followed with an arm lock. Mickie broke it and tried to go after her, but it went dark in the arena. When the lights came back on, Mickie was on the ground in a figure-four lock. No one knows how Midnight did it so fast, but it was a new record. In 3 minutes and 15 seconds, a new Woman's Champion emerged and everyone cheered.

Midnight looked at her fallen foe and realized that she didn't make it dark at all. Some thing else had. Maybe he wanted her to win. Maybe he wanted to be with her.

She walked backstage past Triple H, the current WWE Champion.

"Midnight, wait up." Triple H caught up to her. "Congrats, but how could you cheat like that?"

"I didn't make the arena dark, if that's what you are saying. I merely took Mickie by surprise with something I knew I could maneuver in." Midnight explained.

"Then who did it?"

"The Undertaker?"

"No, Midnight. He wanted you to win on your own." Triple H looked at her seriously.

"Maybe he didn't want to see Mickie beat me. He still loves me deep down, you know."

"Maybe so, but don't let this championship go to your head."

"Look who's talking, Mr. King of Kings." Midnight smiled.

"Yeah, yeah. Look, I got four guys who want a piece of my belt and me. See you later. I'll still be champion." He exited and left Midnight standing there.

"Undertaker."

"Midnight." Undertaker breathed. "Let's talk."

They went to his room and he shut the door. He calmly sat on his couch.

"Why did you do that?" Midnight asked. "Why did you help me?"

"I didn't. I thought you did that. A grave misuse of your powers."

"I didn't use my powers at all during that match. Kane uses fire, so it wasn't him. Who was it?" Midnight thought over it.

"We have someone who wants you, Midnight. You must proceed with caution."

"You aren't going to hold up your end of the deal are you?" Midnight asked.

"Not until we figure out who this person or thing is."

"Fine!" She got up and stormed out. She walked all the way to her room and said nothing to anyone. Her eyes were burning with black tears. She felt no remorse and as she shut her door, she felt that presence that had descended in the ring.

"Hello?" She asked feebly.

"Hello, Midnight." Out of the dark stepped her lover and her desire: Morpheus.

"Morpheus, King of dreams." Midnight breathed.

"You cheat on me, Midnight Dawn?" He asked, touching her face.

"Was it you?" She asked.  
"Yes. I helped you this night. I want you to be happy. You cannot be happy with Death because he can't give you your dreams." Morpheus was a marble white with the most beautiful black hair and eyes the world had ever seen. He touched her and she melted from it.

"Make love to me, my King." Midnight breathed.

"As you desire, my lover and Queen." Morpheus shut the lights as the bed enveloped them for the rest of the night.


	9. The New Beginning

Hope you enjoy this fanfiction. Loraine and Morpheus' personality belongs to me; all others belong to WWE. Morpheus is from Neil Gaiman's _Sandman_. Just for a note, I am not speculating anything. This is a character of mine placed in the WWE.

Chapter 8

**MONDAY NIGHT RAW (THE NEXT NIGHT)**

Morpheus looked around her locker room. It was of average size and he thought it fit his queen perfectly. They had been married for some time, but Morpheus knew she was attracted to Death.

"Morpheus." Midnight said from a dark corner of the room.

"Yes?"

"Why did you come?" She came into the light and Morpheus thought she was very beautiful.

"To save you from making a terrible mistake. I would hate to see you upset because Death cannot love you." Morpheus smiled sinisterly, but Midnight missed it. "Besides, you promised yourself to me, a very long time ago."  
"I know, Morpheus." Midnight shifted comfortably into his arms. "But what if he wants me? I mean, I'm Women's Champion now. The deal was he would pursue a relationship with me."

"He will not do any such thing. I signed my contract this morning with the WWE. Now things will get interesting."

"I have a promo with Triple H. I have to go." She kissed him.

"I will be along soon, my dearest."

"Okay." She opened the door and stepped out.

Midnight walked to the designated promo spot to see Triple H. He looked upset. The promo had started.

"Hey, what's up?" Midnight asked genuinely.

"I didn't lose the Championship if that's what you're thinking. I just got a note from the Undertaker."  
"Really?"

Triple H thrust it at her. She took it with careful hands and opened it. "Just so you know, I think whatever happened in your room last night was none of his business."

Midnight's eyes went jet black. "He's spying on my dressing room?" She took a deep breath and calmly read the note. "Midnight, I know who is after you and you let him into your life. You belong to me now, so get used to it. If you cheat on me one more time, you will rest in peace." She threw the note to the ground. "Jealous much?"

"Good luck, Midnight." Triple H hugged her. "You're going to need it. See you at the Main Event. "

**Later in the show (The Main Event) **

Midnight was standing in the ring with Triple H. Mickie James was waiting for her partner. The lights went out and the Undertaker's durge played. He walked to the ring and Midnight wondered at what point in the Main Event would Morpheus show himself to be her savior?

He put the lights up and walked to the center of the ring and shed his coat. Taking his hat off, he looked directly at Midnight as he taunted. He glared at her and she stood her ground with Triple H behind her.

The match didn't start. Midnight knew why, but everyone else looked on in confusion and awe, except the Undertaker who kept glaring at Midnight.

In an instant, two things happened. Undertaker grabbed Midnight's neck and the lights went dim. Everyone turned to the ramp and there in his marble white glory was Morpheus. Undertaker dropped Midnight as Triple H went to her side. She was unconscious, but alive. Triple H looked at this newcomer as he took a bodyguard stance as he stood up.

"Undertaker, she doesn't want you any longer. She is Morpheus' wife." Everyone gasped. Midnight was married? What the hell? "She has been married to me for a very long time and I have made all her dreams a reality."

Undertaker growled as Morpheus floated to the ring. He was a dream that any woman would want and the girls in the audience swooned at his beauty. He got into the ring and Triple H growled.

"It's ok King of Kings. I will wake her. I know you are her bodyguard and I thank you for keeping her safe. Hopefully, you will continue to do so." Morpheus smiled and Triple H looked at him for a moment.

He shook the Dream master's hand and smiled. "No, thank you, Morpheus."

The crowd cheered as Morpheus kneeled beside Midnight. He whispered a lullaby and Midnight's eyes opened.

"Morpheus?" She asked, confused. "Is it really you?"

"Yes, my sweet love. It is your beloved Morpheus." He smiled and helped her up.

She looked at Undertaker coldly. "How could you choke me like that? You are a monster and you will not be forgiven. I can't believe you."

"I did what I had to." Undertaker answered.

"To attempt to hurt the woman you said you loved? I guess it's true what they say."

"What?" Mickie asked, watching the scene.

"Deadmen can't love." The lights went dark and when they came back up, there was a single white rose, with Triple H, Midnight, and Morpheus nowhere in sight.

As the crowd exploded, the Undertaker picked up the rose and on one of the petals it said 'Undertaker' in blood.


	10. Dawn's Coming

Hope you enjoy this fanfiction. Loraine and Morpheus' personality belongs to me; all others belong to WWE. Morpheus is from Neil Gaiman's _Sandman_. Just for a note, I am not speculating anything. This is a character of mine placed in the WWE.

Chapter 9

**MONDAY NIGHT RAW (THE FOLLOWING WEEK)**

Midnight had always hated the name Loraine. Good thing it was just a cover to get into the WWE. She looked at Triple H who was talking to Morpheus. She always felt inadequate around the King of Dreams. He was better than she in a lot of ways was.

She was controlled by her temper. She was the Dawn and the Night. She had always embodied the two. She was cold, unsettling, unfeeling night and she was warm, welcoming Dawn.

"Midnight?" Morpheus' voice shook her from her thoughts. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine." She snapped, but immediately realized she was speaking to her King and her lover. "I'm sorry. Please forgive me, beloved."

"You are forgiven. I understand you don't like to be ignored." He smiled.

Triple H came over to them. "Morpheus and I were discussing a plan to really hurt the Undertaker."  
"Oh?" She suddenly was disinterested.

"Wait a minute. I thought you wanted this." Triple H said.

"A clouded thought. I can't destroy Death. No one can. It just is. No matter how cold and unfeeling it may be." Midnight sighed and the lights became brilliantly bright. She was now wearing white.

"Dawn?" Morpheus recognized the change. It was when she felt nothing could be done.

She looked up and smiled at him. "Hello, Morpheus."

Morpheus knew that Midnight and Dawn were two separate entities inhabiting the same vessel, but did Triple H? "Dawn, where's Midnight?"

"She used too much magic and is sick." Dawn replied. Triple H just stared. "Hello, Hunter."

"Hi. Who are you?" He stammered out. She was an embodiment of true beauty.

"I am the Dawn. I rule over day while my counterpart, Midnight rules over the dark nights." She smiled again.

"Oh, you two are separate?"

"Yes. She is the darker one, but yes."

"Was the white rose you?" Triple H asked.

"No, that was Midnight signifying that she believes the relationship with Death cannot be saved. I however cannot be spoken for."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that only Midnight accepts my love. Dawn here does not. She believes that Death is a worthy entity, but Midnight starves Dawn into submission until Midnight can no longer function." Morpheus explained.

"I am here for at least 2 weeks though." Dawn smiled.

"Midnight used a lot of power then?" Morpheus asked.

"Yes, now if you'll excuse me. I want to go see the Undertaker."

Dawn left with Triple H right behind her. She found the Undertaker's dressing room with ease, but stopped short. What if Midnight had done irreparable damage?

Triple H knocked for her. She smiled at him, but felt the fear as Undertaker opened the door. He stared at the woman in white.

"Dawn." He said simply.

"Hi, may I come in?"

"Fine." He growled.

"Triple H guard the door." Dawn said as she slipped inside. She went to his black couch and when she sat on it, it turned white. It was a power she wished she could stop.

"What do you want?" Undertaker seethed.

"You, Death." Dawn was also a no nonsense kind of woman. "I will not pretend that Midnight doesn't hate you, but I for one adore you. I want you to know that only Midnight is in Morpheus' grasp and only listens to him. I, however are no such entity and will strive to earn your trust as long as I can be here."

"When are you leaving?"

"In 2 weeks, or less. It depends on when Midnight gains her strength."

Undertaker hugged her. This was the woman he fell in love with. Not the bitch Midnight was, but the gentleness of Dawn. "I've missed you." He whispered in her blonde hair.

"I missed you as well."

"Let us celebrate then." Death transported them immediately to his hotel room. "Dawn, I've been wanting you." His member ached against her satin white dress.

"I know." Dawn giggled and stripped everything off them. "Have me, Death. Call me yours and yours alone."

Undertaker wasted no time.


	11. Midnight's Back

Hope you enjoy this fanfiction. Loraine and Morpheus' personality belongs to me; all others belong to WWE. Morpheus is from Neil Gaiman's _Sandman_. Just for a note, I am not speculating anything. This is a character of mine placed in the WWE. Disturbed lyrics belong to Disturbed.

Chapter 10

**MONDAY NIGHT RAW (THE FOLLOWING WEEK)**

The Undertaker embraced Dawn in her dressing room. Morpheus had seemingly disappeared and the couple was very happy. Dawn loved every moment of her freedom and often had begged to be taken out each night.

It was time for RAW and Midnight stirred within her. Dawn was scared, what if Midnight was unleashed? Had she recovered so quickly?

"Dawn, time for our match." Triple H said.

"Okay, I'll be out in a minute." She replied nervously. The music for her sounded and she walked down the ramp. It wasn't what she was used to and as the crowd realized it wasn't the dark Midnight, she was booed.

_Let me take over, witch._ Midnight said. She fought an internal conflict that lasted all of about three seconds. Midnight came back with "Take the word of one immortal." The crowd immediately started cheering as she made her way to the ring.

"Hello, Hunter." She said seductively.

"Midnight." He breathed, noticing that she wore just a bikini of black. "Are you waiting for Undertaker?"

"How did you guess?" At that, her music cut out for Undertaker's. She chuckled as the Undertaker did a double take.

"What is the meaning of this?" He said, stepping into the ring.

"Dawn doesn't deserve to be out here. You loved me first." Midnight said.

"You don't know who you're dealing with!" Undertaker snapped.

"Last time I checked, I could beat your ass." Midnight challenged as the crowd ate it all up. "I can beat you anytime, anywhere."

"Survivor Series, Casket match. Winner is proven to be the most dominant." Undertaker posed.

"Deal." Midnight sneered.

"This will be easier than I thought." Undertaker told Triple H.

"Don't be so sure, Undertaker." Midnight said as the lights went out and when they came back, she was gone.

"What about the match?" Triple H asked.


	12. At Last?

Hope you enjoy this fanfiction. Loraine and Morpheus' personality belongs to me; all others belong to WWE. Morpheus is from Neil Gaiman's _Sandman_. Just for a note, I am not speculating anything. This is a character of mine placed in the WWE. Disturbed lyrics belong to Disturbed.

Chapter 11

**NO MERCY (SUNDAY AFTER RAW)**

Shawn Michaels was getting ready for his ladder match for the World Heavyweight Championship. Midnight came up behind him and smiled.

"Shawn! I've been looking everywhere for you." Midnight said, as she looked him in the eyes.

"Hey, Midnight." Shawn answered. "Where's Morpheus?"

"I'm not sure actually. Can you tell me where he is?"

"I have no idea. Do you need some help or anything?" Shawn asked.

"I need you to become World Heavyweight Champion and then challenge Undertaker to a match for it at Survivor Series. Your match will be right before mine and then I will crush him." Midnight answered.

"That's not a bad idea. I'll do it." Shawn agreed.

"Don't tell anyone else, not even Hunter." She whispered.

"Not a problem. Not a soul." Shawn smiled.

Midnight walked out of his line of sight and Shawn went back to getting ready for his match with Jericho. Midnight made it to her own dressing room and found Kane there, waiting for her.

"What do you want?" She snarled.

"What happened to you? My brother does love you." Kane said calmly.

"Good for him, but does he say that to my face? No, he's Death. He can't love." She looked at Kane. "If he wanted to save himself, he would've done it already."

"You're right, I would have." Undertaker came from the shadows. "I'm sorry, my dearest, you are right. I was too much of a coward to admit it, but I do love you. I love your passion, your anger, and more importantly, you."

Midnight was shocked. "Are you…what are you…?"

"I'm saying that I do want you to be mine and that I think we make a great team. Is it any wonder why I am here?" Undertaker answered.

"But what about that casket match at Survivor Series?" She asked.

"How about we make it us vs. Women's Champion and World Champion?"

"I like Shawn!" She protested.

"It doesn't have to be Shawn, we can choose another champion if you desire."

"I don't know. This is sudden you know. How do I know you aren't just a dream that Morpheus put together?"

"Is this like a dream?" Undertaker asked as he pressed his lips to hers.

She tried to escape, but nothing would happen. He was too strong when he had what he wanted. At last, he broke the kiss.

"Would that convince you?" Undertaker asked.

"Yes, it would." She answered.

"Well, let's watch Shawn if you like him so much." The Undertaker smiled for a new reign of terror would began in the coming months.

**THE END**


End file.
